The Cozy Birthday Aftermath
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: A short one-shot set a few hours after The Birthday Synchronicity's events. After an eventful day, Amy asks for a cozy conclusion.


"Amy. Amy, wake up."

She felt Sheldon's gentle touch on her bare shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw him sitting next to her in his Sunday pajamas.

"I fell asleep." Amy admitted. It had been a long and eventful day. They had barely slept because of Halley's birth, then they had spent half of the day in Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Back home, Sheldon had surprisingly offered to conclude the celebrations of her birthday as they were supposed to start - with sex. When he had left to take a shower, she had just fallen asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

"It's ok." Sheldon answered. His hand was still on Amy's shoulder, stroking it softly. "Are you hungry?" He asked then.

Amy carefully rolled over to face him, keeping the sheets close to her body. Probably it was silly of her, because they had been very much naked until less than an hour earlier. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the idea of talking to him bare-breasted.

She nodded. "Very much so. I guess you are too."

"Yes." Sheldon confirmed. He wished he had taken another sandwich instead of hurrying to Flight of the Hippogriff. There had been some extra consumption of energy especially in the late afternoon.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked. "We can dress and go wherever you want." He would have preferred not to, since he was already in his nightly attire, but it was still her birthday - which meant she had the latest word for another 3 hours. If she wanted to go out, they would have gone.

"Mmm. I don't think I want to. Honestly, I don't know if I'm still able to stand and walk right now." Amy said.

To her surprise, Sheldon actually understood she was referring to their recent coitus, and out escaped a weak 'Oh'. Amy acknowledged his realization with a shy smile.

They remained silent for some, slightly awkward moments. "Maybe some pizza? We could call and ask for delivery." She offered finally.

Sheldon agreed, and stood to retrieve his phone and place the order. As he was busy with that, Amy took advantage of the moment to settle to a more comfortable sitting position, and make sure she was properly covered.

"Sausage, mushrooms, light olives?" Sheldon turned back to Amy to ask for confirmation. She nodded in assent.

Once he had hung up, Sheldon returned to sit next to Amy. "We need to wait now. Would you like to take a shower in the meantime?"

Amy shook her head. She was considering if they could cuddle and kiss while waiting, when Sheldon noticed she seemed to be cold and interrupted her thoughts.

"You're trembling." He stated. "If you don't want to get out the bed yet, you should at least wear something."

Amy grumbled. She wanted to stay cozy in bed, possibly for the rest of the night. Even just standing up and reach for a nightgown seemed too much to her. Then she had an idea.

"Fine. Could you please give me my Hufflepuff robe?" Amy asked.

The picture of her wearing that was still more than vivid to Sheldon, and it wasn't solely because of his eidetic memory. He gulped, recalling when she had first revealed herself in it.

"Very well." He stood again, and went to the dresser to retrieve her robe. "Sounds good to me. You got to wear it for so little. Too bad, it _really_ suits you."

Amy smiled at his compliment. Cautiously, she reached with one hand to the uniform Sheldon was handing her, while still holding the sheets around herself. Too late she realized how it was unlikely she would have managed to wear the piece of clothing without letting go those. It didn't help that Sheldon hadn't moved an inch and was waiting for her to dress, and he even bit his bottom lip.

"Could you…?"

Sheldon figured out her request and lowered his eyes, as she finally released the bedding and stretched to wear the robe. He did his best to fulfill her request. He was a true Southern gentleman, wasn't he? Nevertheless, he could sense the curves of her breasts…

"Done."

Sheldon smirked as he could admire her again in that. "Yup, it suits you."

While waiting for their dinner, Sheldon proposed a short round of Counterfactuals. Then they discussed a possible theme for the next episode of Fun with Flags, and Amy suggested to talk about the youngest states in the world and their banners. "We may dedicate it to Halley." Amy suggested. "The youngest of our social group."

Eventually, the delivery guy knocked at the door. Sheldon left to pick their pizza. Once he retrieved it, he called for Amy to join him in the living room. When she didn't answer nor show up, he returned at the bedroom door.

"What are you waiting for? Food's getting cold."

Amy's response was a silent but meaningful look. Sheldon thought she pretty much resembled a begging puppy.

"Please?"

"That's highly unhygienic!" Sheldon protested.

"Still, there's still a few hours left today. You said it, it's my birthday - I decide."

Sheldon sighed. She was right. And he would have washed all the bedclothes anyway the next day, considering what they already did in there. He left to the kitchen and came back carrying the pizza box and a few napkins.

He sat again next to her on the bed, and cautiously opened and placed the box over the quilt. Amy smiled happily, and took the first slice. She was glowing. He immediately forgot about any germs that could get in their bed and smiled back to her.

They barely spoke again, too busy in feeding themselves and quietly enjoying each other's presence.

Sheldon noted a few pizza crumbs and cheese on her right cheek. "You got something on your face." He warned her.

Amy tried to wipe it with her hands, but she missed it. "Here?" She asked, trying again.

"Stop it. You risk spoiling your uniform." He took a napkin and reached her cheek to clean it.

"Here…" He muttered brushing away the specks of food. He had also come close to her, so much that she almost could feel again his breath.

Sheldon was definitely letting his hand rest on her face a little longer than needed, enjoying instead the sudden and rediscovered proximity. Her lips were again so close. And just a little lower there was that cute body of hers, which he could easily peek at because of that single button that alone kept the robe closed.

Amy dared to do what he obviously meant even since he got so close, and kissed him. Sheldon let go of the napkin and cupped her face, enthusiastically returning the kiss.

When they finally detached to catch their breath, he rested his forehead on hers. Amy looked up to him. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much for this beautiful day."

She grinned, and added. "It wasn't easy. You had already set a pretty high level last year... It was a tough one to beat."

"Yeah.. and I promise you the next one will be even better." He answered. "For starters, I'll make sure none of our friends decided to reproduce on this day."

She laughed at his remark. Sure, it has been pretty ironic for Halley to be born exactly on her own birthday, but that also contributed to make that day so special.

He picked up the pizza box still laying next to them, closed it and moved it on his nightstand. "You correctly pointed out there's still a couple of hours left today." He said, turning back to her.

Amy didn't have the time to reply however or express any of her surprise, as he rushed back on her lips.

"Is that ok?" Sheldon asked when his hand moved on her robe's opening to unclasp it. She nodded, and lying down took a mental note to wear that Hufflepuff robe again as soon as possible.


End file.
